Wanted By The Shredder
by tmntyyh
Summary: Raph meets a girl with brains like Donnie, anger like Raph, wit like Mikey, honor like Leo, training and ninja skills like Master Splinter, and cooking skills. Yet, The Shredder is after her, why? Maybe it has to do with her odd powers?
1. Meeting Sam

I don't own TMNT…but I really wish I did.

Well, where should I start this? Uh…well, lets just start it practice this mornin'. Master Splinter had us working till we couldn't move a muscle, literally. Three hours afta mornin' practice, I was able ta start ta be able ta move ma fuckin' limbs. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo weren't as lucky. They weren't able to move until eight, in tha mornin' tha' is.

A few minutes lata, afta we all were able ta move as much as we use ta, Mikey got hungry. "Whose turn is it ta go an' get the pizza this time?" Mikey yelled throughout tha entire lair. I swear he's fuckin' deaf. Mikey was in tha living room, this is by listenin' ta where tha sound was comin' from. Donnie's always in his room, nothin' new there, and Leo was most likely in tha dojo, trainin' and practicin' his fuckin' 'attacks'. Seriously, an attack is an attack, no need ta perfect bashin' someone's ugly, fuckin', skull in, just go an' do it.

"It's Raph's," Leo said as he, Donnie, and I all went in tha livin' room. Fuck yeah I'll go, I need ta get away from 'the perfect one' for a while, actually, he's a pain in tha ass.

"Umm, are ya sure Leo?" Mikey asked. I'm guessin' he remembered tha last time I went out an' didn't come back for a week. Hey, I came back in one piece…kinda, sort a. Well, how was I suppose' ta know that the little fucker that I was beatin' the shit outta had a car, and knew how to drive from New York to Maine. Plus, Donnie got what was left of tha car when I brought it back, Leo almost had a heart attack when he saw me, Casey got ta bust some heads in also, an' Mikey learnt what it was like ta eat cereal instead of pizza, all in all, it was a very good week.

"He's right Mike," Donnie said as he checked tha calendar just ta make sure. Mikey looked around for anyway ta stop me from goin' out. He found none. I was good at hidin' things so I could leave. I was grounded for two weeks; so I had ta do somethin' ta make sure I would go out again. Whatcha expect?

"Fine, but I want pizza today, Raph," Mikey whined. God, sometimes his whinin' really pisses me off. Guess tha pizza's gonna be a bit late, I've gotta get in a fight, three weeks without fightin' an' I'm still sane. Well, I did take it out on Leo. He won when he flipped me on tha table an' hit ma broken leg, wait tha's not right, he put me through tha table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered as I put on my hat an' coat. Today was gonna be a good day. I walked outta tha lair an' heard Mikey moan as Leo said tha' I probably won't be back for anotha month. Who cares, he's a prick an' he knows it. Normally, I would go in an' kick his ass, okay, Master Splinter would stop us before I did, but still.

I gritted ma teeth an' know I knew I wouldn't come back until I beat tha shit outta at least fifteen fuckers tha decide ta mess with me. I walked through tha sewers an' found tha ladda' I was lookin' for. This one doesn't go to Pizzarama, oh no, this will take me straight to tha Purple Dragon hide out. Yeah, ya're probably thinkin' tha' I'm nuts, but I'm not, I jus' need ta make their ugly faces much more…'livable'. I climbed up tha ladda an' opened tha grate blockin' ma way. I moved tha grate an' looked ova tha top. Seein' how no one was aroun' I jumped out an' put the grate back. I walked a few blocks till I reached tha door tha lead ta tha ugly motha fuckas.

"Let tha fun begin," I said as I walked past tha door. I had ta be quiet, otherwise they'd know what was comin'. Sure they're dumb motha fuckas, but they ain't deaf. I carefully, yes, I can be careful, climbed to tha roof of tha warehouse. Why they pick warehouses? Ask Donnie, he has tha answers. Anyways, I made it to tha top an' looked through tha skylight, they neva learn, and saw Dragonface givin' a speech ta tha rest of them. They had this teenage girl with dark black hair tied up ta a chair and gagged. She looked around my height, had pale skin, kinda like she hadn't seen tha sun in a year, but it was a healthy pale, she was wearin' black jeans, a black tank top, black spikes came from her leather necklace, bracelets, and boots. Her eyes were hidden from view but she looked like she gave them a hellava fight.

"Listen up Dragons, this girl is the daughter of Takeru Kakinomoto," Dragonface said ta the other Purple Fucks. Now I had ta save her from them. "She will be used as ransom so we can own her fathers company!" The other Purple Fuckas cheered. That was tha last straw. I lifted tha glass and jumped in tha middle of their circus ring. She looked at me with deep black eyes that were filled with hatred, apparently, she didn' know that I was on her side. "Get the freak!"

"I'm sooo gonna enjoy this," I said as I started ta fight them off. Sure there was a ton of them, but they were weak as hell. After a few minutes, which seemed like seconds, only Dragonface was left.

"Die freak!" Dragonface yelled as he lunged at me. I blocked with my Sai and kicked him in tha face. He reeled backwards as I stabbed him in tha throat. He fell ta tha floor, twitching as he died. I walked over ta tha chick and she struggled more ta get away from me that she did them. I guess I look odd in a coat an' hat. I untied the gag and she started ta yell at me.

"What do ya want?" She yelled. And she did it very loud at someone who was less than a foot away. "My father will find ya an' ya're fuckin' gang." Now I was taken back. Me?…a Purple Fucker? Like hell I would!

"Look lady," I said trying ta be calm as I untied her. "I ain't one of them fuckers an' I would rather die than be one off them. I'm here ta beat there faces in for fun, I'm only savin' ya cause ya was in trouble."

"Then…thanks," she said as I finished untying her from tha chair. "But why did they come afta me? My father died along with his company years ago."

"Cause they're stupid," I said as I helped her stand. "What's ya name?"

"Tell me yours first," She said. Now she startin' ta sound like Mikey.

"I asked ya first."

"So?"

"So…ya should tell me first."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"So? I don' know who ya are, so why should I?"

"Jus' tell me who ya are already. I've got thin's ta do."

"On two conditions."

"What now?"

"One, you tell me ya're name, and two, I come with ya."

"Alright, but ya tell me ya're name first and ya can't tell anyone 'bout what ya'll see."

"Deal, I'm Samantha, ya can call me Sam."

"I'm Raphael, ya can call me Raph. Now see, tha' wasn' so hard, now was it?"

"Jus' lets go." We left the warehouse and headed for the nearest Pizzarama. I told her ta wait and afta a few more minutes of us arguin' 'bout who was righ', I went in, alone. "I'll take two pizzas." I gave him tha list of what everyone wanted on their pizzas, I told him that each pizza should have two different toppings on them or else I'll be back. When he agreed and left, I was left waitin'. I looked out the glass windows and Sam was gone.

"HI!!!" She yelled from behind me. I swear, if I didn' recognize tha' voice when I did, she would'ave been either out or dead.

"Don' fuckin' do tha'," I told her as I turned around, luckily, we were tha only ones in tha whole store. Well, besides tha cook.

"Why not?" She asked as she sat on tha counta.

"Cause I could'ave made ya look like the Purple Fuckers back at tha warehouse." Ya know she really reminds me of Mikey. She started to hum as she played with tha spikes around her neck.

"Do ya have any sibs?"

"Ya, an' ya would get along wit one of them for sure."

"Why haven' ya taken of ya coat an' hat yet?"

"Ya will see lata."

"Your pizzas are done," The cook-dude said as he handed me tha pizzas.

"Put it on our tab." We got up an' left the Pizzarama. I walked ta tha nearest sewer grate. "Ladies first."

"Wow, a gentleman." She jumped down into tha sewers without makin' a sound. She might get along wit Leo and Master Splinter too. I jumped in afta her an' led her ta tha lair. When we reached tha door, I opened it an' went in wit her. "Fuck, this place is awesome!"

"PIZZA!!!" Mikey yelled as he and everyone came running out from too many different rooms to count. "Who's she?" Mikey asked wit a mouthful of pizza.

"Cool, ya guys are turtles!" She said with this weird sparkle in her eyes. "So tha's why ya didn' take of ya coat, Raph." I nodded as I took it off an' put it on the rack wit tha othas. Master Splinter walked over to Sam.

"I am Master Splinter, what is your name, child?" Master Splinter asked.

"A rat even! Oh, an' ma name's Samantha, ya'll can call me Sam," Sam said as she shook hands, well kinda, with Master Splinter.

"I'm Leonardo, you can call me Leo."

"I'm Michelangelo, call me Mikey or Mike."

"Donatello, you can call me Don or Donnie." Sam shook hands wit every one of them. Before she had some pizza tha' is. She seemed ta like ma favorite pizza the best.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Mikey asked Sam. Sam looked at him wit mischief in her eyes.

"Well…"

Review for more. Oh, and tell me what you think of it so far. Should I continue, or let it rot?


	2. Playing Games

Thanks for the review Pacphys. And trust me he has a ton of curse words, that one's just my favorite.

"…Do ya own any games?" Sam asked. Mikey's face lit up with joy.

"I'll be right back!" Mikey yelled as he ran ta his room, luckily, he lost his footing an' ran inta tha wall instead of inta his room. Everyone in tha room who witnessed this started ta laugh. Sam fell offa tha couch an' rolled on tha floor. Leo was holding sides, Master Splinter just raised one of his furry eyebrows, and Donnie fell out of his chair. After we laughed till we cried, we all got over it, well until Mikey came back. This time he was caryin' so much games, he couldn't see where he was goin' an' he tripped ova tha couch. Everyone started ta laugh again but tha games were headed to break when they hit tha wall. But we stopped laughing when they stopped in midair.

"What the hell?" Leo said as we all walked over to it. Sam didn' seem to be phased by the floatin' games. Sam looked an' put her hands ova her mouth.

"Sorry, but I didn' want them ta get ruined," Sam said. She looked at me, and' tha's when I noticed tha' her eyes were glowing a light red. The games were lowered gently ta the floor. "I forgot ta tell ya tha' I have these odd powers didn' I?" I nodded slowly. "Well, what do ya think? And please don' throw me out."

"Why would we do tha'?" Mikey asked as he got up. "Ya saved tha games!"

"Plus, who are we to judge, you have powers and we are mutants," Donnie said.

"And they're cool! Can ya do anythin' else?" Mikey asked. Sam smiled when Mikey asked this. Why, ya might have a betta chance of answerin' this one.

"Course I do," Sam said this time her eyes were glowing a light green around the black in her eyes. She looked at Mikey for a few seconds. "Well, what do we have here, it seems that you are afraid of the dark when you watch scary movies, you are afraid to watch Darkness, and that you have wet the be-"

"Okay, tha's enough!" Mikey said cutting her off as his green face started to turn red. How this happened, don' know ask Donnie.

"See, I can tell what your weaknesses are just by looking at you," Sam said as her eyes turned back to normal. I whistled, as did Leo and Donnie. Mikey just sat there with his face red, Donnie was tryin' to figure out if it was possible or not, and probably how also. Leo and I were amazed. Master Splinter just watched her with amazement in his eyes.

"Damn," I said "Can ya do tha' ta Leo?" Leo glared at me.

"Ha ah, very funny, Raph," Leo said dryly. Sam giggled as she walked over ta Donnie and his odd gadgets.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked as she looked at the odd mess of wires an' metal.

"Well, I do not think that you would be interested in this type of mechanics," Donnie said.

"Try me."

"Okay, but you have been warned. I'm trying to make simulator to track The Shedder no matter where he is in the world so he cannot launch a surprise attack," Donnie said as he fumbled with the wires.

"You know The Shredder? Big guy, ugly as hell, looks like he gets armor from a warehouse?" Sam said. Now I was interested, along wit everyone else in tha room.

"How?" Leo started ta say but Sam cut him off.

"That fucker has been tryin' ta get me ta join his side for years. Says I can be great if I join him. I'd rather eat Mike's pizza," Sam said. Now she's catchin' on.

"Then it is a good thing that you met Raphael when you did," Master Splinter said. Sam smiled even wider than before.

"Thanks," Sam said as she helped Donnie until it was completed. Than she, Mikey, and I decided ta play one of his games. We let Sam pick an' boy did she pick a game. It was one of ma favorites, Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. We took turns on who got what levels, an' Mikey kept complainin' tha' he was getting' tha hard one's. His were funny 'cause he screamed every time somethin' attacked him or nearly killed him.

"AHH!!!" Mikey yelled as zombies attacked him. Sam an' I laughed, Donnie was still tinkerin' with some more of his so-called inventions. Leo an' Master Splinter were meditatin' through Mikey's yellin', how anyone can find peace through his earsplittin' screeches is beyond me.

"Run Mike, run like ya neva ran in ya whole life!" Sam yelled as we mocked him.

"Died already?" I asked as the screen with the Tome of Eternal Darkness appeared along with the speech tha' basically says 'you're dead and the world is gone, you suck, wanna try again?'. Mikey nodded as Sam yawned.

"Hey Sam," Mikey asked as he shut tha game off and we all stood up. Ma legs were really numb from not movin' them for…'bout three hours. "Where are ya gonna sleep?" Shit! I think we all forgot 'bout tha' small little detail.

"I'll take tha' couch," Sam said as she stretched out also. Master Splinter and Leo ended their meditation early when they heard this.

"Samantha, you can share a room with one of my sons. I'm sure that they will show you around the lair and you may pick the one you like the best." Master Splinter said. "Am I right, my sons?"

"Sure," we all said. Mikey wanted ta show Sam his room. But I doubt she'll go for it, it reeks worse than Casey when he doesn't bathe for a month, an' trust me it reeks worse than fuckin' shit. Sam came back an' Leo showed her his room. I walked ta my room an' shut tha door. Leo would probably show her tha whole lair before Donnie an' me show her our rooms, so I could get a few z's. The lair is huge afta all. Afta few minutes of rest, I fell asleep. But when I woke up, it was to somethin' I wasn't expectin'.

Review for more.


	3. Enter Casey And April

Neva thought of that, actually, that would make it a bit much more funnier, which is a good thing. Thanks for the idea Pacphys! Warning a phrase from The Hot Chick is coming up in a few, you have been warned!

Mikey was starin' at me with his face less than an inch away, his hands were undaneath his chin. Now you've probably neva had tha experience, an' let me tell ya tha' ya should count ya blessin's then recount them. "Tell me I'm beautiful," Mikey said as he batted his eyelashes, well if he had 'em. His breath was so bad it made my eyes wata.

"Damn, Mikey! What tha fuck did ya eat lately? An' what the fuck are ya doin' in ma room?! None tha less starin' at me!" I yelled as I shot outta ma bed an' nearly cleaned his clock, if his breath hadn'ave made me momentarily blind.

"Long story. The short version is tha' Sam saw my room and decided ta clean it. She said tha' she liked tha' high ceilin' an' pizza smell. So she's gonna clean it before she moves in," Mikey said as he looked at me, still in the same poise as before. "Ya neva answered my question."

"Ya've been watchin' Tha Hot Chick too many times. It startin' ta mess with ya little brain, or what's left of it afta all of them cartoons ya watch," I said as I got out of ma bed. "An' no ya aren't." Mikey started ta pout but I just ignored him as I left ma room and went ta tha kitchen.

"Hi!" Sam greeted me as I yawned and opened the refrigerator door.

"Mm," I muttered as I pulled out the milk. Now there's nothin' like a bowl of cereal to wake ya up.

"Want eggs?" Sam said as she peered ova the edge of tha door. I closed it an' held up tha milk for her ta see as I got out the boxes of cereal. Somethin' was off, but since I was half asleep, I couldn't put ma finga on it. Until I read the labels of cereal.

"What tha fuck?" I said as I saw the boxes were Fruity Pebbles or Corn Flakes with freeze-dried strawberries. Now I don' know 'bout ya, nor do I really care, but I don' eat anythin' with fruit in it, especially if it goes in milk.

"It's good for ya, well the strawberry one is, the other one's for Mike, well, if he eats cereal."

"'K? I guess I'll have the eggs then."

"What do ya want in 'em?"

"Whatcha ya mean ' in 'em'?"

"Well, like cheese or ham or sausage, or all three or anythin' ya can think of."

"The three ya named sound good."

"Want toast with tha'?"

"Ya I'll go make some."

"No. Ya can sit down, breakfast is ma specialty."

"Wow, a cook who isn't Mikey."

"Thanks."

"Ya're welcome."

"It'll be done in a few."

"Yup."

"So, don' ya guys get lonely down here by ya'selfs?"

"Nope, we got Case and Ape ta keep us company."

"Who are they?" A crash came from tha livin' room.

"Somethin' tells me tha' ya're gonna find out soon."

"HEY RAPH! WANNA GO FIGHT SOME PURPLE DRAGONS?" Case yelled at tha top of his lungs, or pretty damn close ta it.

"Will you shut up?" Ape muttered before we heard a slap and Casey mutterin' somethin'. "I heard that."

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Sam yelled. Oh yeah, now tha party was complete.

"WHERE?!" Case yelled back.

"IN THA' KITCHEN!"

"MAKE WAY! WE"RE COMIN' IN!"

Review for more.


	4. Lights Out

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy everyone!

Case came runnin' in tha kitchen while pullin' kinda like a train goes through a tunnel. "Hey Raphie, who's tha chick?" Case asked afta he nearly ran Sam down. I say kinda, 'cause she jumped outta tha way and Case went almost face first on tha stove. Sam an' I grabbed his jersey and pulled him back.

"Case, meet Sam, and vice versa," I said. Sam shook hands with Case an' then Ape.

"I guess tha' you're 'Ape'," Sam said when she shook hands with Ape.

"I see that Raph has told you about our nicknames," Ape said as she looked at me. Not a good look eitha, the kind tha' Masta' Splinta' gives me, one tha' screams 'Don't worry, we'll talk.' "My name is April O'Neil."

"I'm Samantha Kakinomoto, ya can call me Sam," Sam said as she turned back ta tha stove.

"What's she doin'?" Case whispered ta me.

"She's cookin' me breakfast, won't even let me make toast," I muttered as Case and Ape sat down next ta me.

"If ya have sensitive ears, I suggest ya cova' em'…BBRREEAAKKFFAASSTT!" Sam yelled. Mikey, Leo, Master Splinter, and Donnie came in shortly after. Actually, Mikey ran in. Sam ordered them all ta sit. After everyone was seated, Sam put a huge platta' a food down. Sam sat down an' we all dug in.

"Hew Waph," Case sputtered food as he stuffed his face. "Wanna fwigh Purpwe Dwagos?" I immediately knew what Case meant. I swallowed before I answered.

"Ya know it." Everyone looked at me with an odd expression.

"Ya understood tha'?" Sam asked.

"Ya…well, me an' Case are gonna go," I said as Case an' I stood up. Before anyone could stop us, I ran ova ta tha coat rack an' put on ma coat and hat. We almost made it out tha door. Leo tackled me before I could make it fully out. "Ya're crushin' me." I managed ta say. It was true, I mean…Damn, how much does the prick weigh?

"Where are you going?" Leo asked. If I could have said anything, I would have told him to go fuck off, but seeing how I couldn't really breathe, no can do. "Answer me."

"Get offa him!" I heard Sam yell before…nothin'. All I saw was nothin'. I heard somethin', but it was faint.

"_Raph! Raph, wake up!_" Someone called. I couldn't tell who. I tried ta open ma eyes, but for some reason, I couldn't move, only listen.

"_Is he awake?_" Someone else asked. Damn, these voices are familiar, but I can't put my finga on it.

"_Is Raph alive?_"

"_MIKE!_" Mike? Why does tha' sound so familiar?

"_What? I'm only askin'._"

"_Be quite my sons._" Now tha' voice sounds closa than tha othas, but why do they sound so damn familiar! "_We should all get some rest._"

"_It's all my fault._" I heard somethin' close, followed by the sound of someone sobbin' far away. I felt my eyes flutta' open. I looked around tha' place I was in an' saw tha' it was ma room. I also noticed tha' tha light was off. I swung ma legs offa ma bed an' tried ta stand. I stood for a few seconds, an' then I fell ta tha floor with a low, dull thud. I don't think tha' anyone heard me, seein' how no one came runnin' in. I slowly gained tha ability ta walk. I opened ma door quietly an' walked out. I went ta tha kitchen an' opened tha door ta tha fridge. I looked inside for somethin' ta drink. It felt like I had swallowed sand earlier. When I grabbed a Coke and closed tha fridge. I saw somethin' watchin' me.

Review for more.


End file.
